1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail remover for removing a nail from a plywood end plate of a formwork which has been disassembled after it was used to construct a concrete building.
2. Related Prior Art
In order to construct a concrete building, a form-work is firstly assembled and then concrete is deposited in the formwork. When the concrete is cured, the formwork is disassembled.
In the disassembling of the formwork, in which a wooden crosspiece b is attached to a piece of plywood a by means of a nail c as shown in FIG. 9, crowbar d is driven in between the plywood a and the crosspiece b as shown in FIG. 10, so that the plywood a is separated from the cross-piece wood b by forcibly urging the latter downwardly by means of the crowbar d. Thereafter, pieces of the plywoods a are stacked and transported in the stacked condition.
The nail c remaining in the plywood a is almost always not straight (unlike a new nail), and thus is curved or is it is bent into contact with a surface of the plywood a as shown in FIG. 11 in the worst case.
Whenever the formwork is assembled again after the formwork has been disassembled, the nails c remaining in the plywood a of the end plate must be removed.
To perform such a nail removing operation in a conventional method, first of all, the nail c which is curved or which is bent into contact with the surface of the plywood a as shown in FIG. 11 is cocked uprightly by a hammer f having a nail puller portion e, as shown in FIG. 12. Thereafter, as shown in FIG. 13, the pointed end of the nail c is struck by the hammer f to separate a head g of the nail c from the surface of the plywood a so that the head g can be hooked by means of a nail puller portion e of the hammer g. Then, as shown in FIG. 14, the plywood a is turned over and the head g of the nail c is hooked by the nail puller portion e of the hammer f. Then, by pulling the nail c upwardly with the hammer f, the nail is removed from the plywood a, as shown in FIG. 15.
However, the above-mentioned conventional nail removing method has the disadvantages that considerable effort and time are required because an operator must strike the nail repeatedly with the hammer to cock the bent nail upright heavy labor is required, and because the large and heavy plywood must be turned over.